Wolves Among Us
by WritingFromTheSoul
Summary: Ziva has a secret. But her secret is much more...interesting than the usual. Tiva, and later Jibbs and McAbby. Will have whole team later in story. T for violence and language. PART ONE OF MY ORIGINAL "WILD ONES UNIVERSE".
1. Special

A/N: This is supremely AU. It is about Ziva. She, however, doesn't have Ari as a brother. And she works as a waitress at a coffee shop for the first part of this fic.

It's AU as hell, basically.

* * *

_March 14__th_

My name is Ziva David.

I am 29 years old.

I like falafel, I drive a Mini Red Cooper, and I work as a waitress at the coffee shop across the street.

I sound extremely boring, right?

Wrong.

I am more...interesting than I seem.

Oh, wait I forgot to mention something.

I'm a werewolf.

Told you so.

You see, I had discovered my "ability" around six months ago.

I had always had a sincere interest with wolves. Maybe because I could relate so much to them. They were strong, quick, had to work as a team, but could also work alone. They were somewhat revered and somewhat feared. I respected them, very much.

I was getting ready to walk home from the coffee shop, where I worked, across the street. Suddenly, I heard scuffling and shouting. I turned. it was coming from an alley across the way.

"Come on, you little shit, fight back!" A voice growled. I peeked in the alley. A man, tall with black hair, shoved another man against the wall. The other man had bright green eyes and tousled brown hair. I didn't recognize him. Suddenly, I felt angry.

"Leave me alone!" The man shouted shouted.

"Why? Are you mad at me? You put my friend behind bars for too long, DiNozzo, and now you will pay." The black haired man said, punching the other man in the mouth. With horror, I recognized...my boyfriend, Michael Rivkin. The other man doubled over in pain.

"No!" I cried out, jumping out from behind my perch, bracing myself between Michael and the other man.

"Well, hello there, Ziva." He smirked. "Me and Tony were just….talking."

"Lies." I spat. Suddenly, he shoved me on the ground.

"Move over." He snarled.

I lost it. Before I knew it, my body was warming all over. I lifted up my hand, when, suddenly, I had a slight tickling sensation. Suddenly, dark brown, almost black fur sprouted on my hand. _Fur. _My eyes widened in horror. Suddenly, I felt the same sensation all over me. Skin melted into fur. I had a slight stretching feeling and, suddenly, my nose was in front of me. A wet, black nose that twitched. Then, I was on my hands and knees. Which were suddenly….paws?I tried to cry out but all that came out was an angry bark. Suddenly, I could hear the hip-hop beats of a car on the highway, hear a mother calling to her children back in my neighborhood. And the smells. I could smell the bakery in my neighborhood, the stink from a faraway dumpster, a hotdog as someone unwrapped it. I turned back, and saw Ray once again fly his foot into Tony's side. I felt the anger rise in me again. Then, suddenly, something else. It was a feeling. But it told me what to do.

I lunged at Michael, snarling, pawing and scratching whatever I could. I glanced over to Tony, whose eyes had widened to dinner plates. I turned back to my prey. I had him pinned, a shoulder pinned under each of my paws.

"GET OFF!" He screamed, squirming under me. I leaned forward so my weight was on my front. He cried out. I could see every bead of sweat on his forehead. I could smell it as every bead popped out of his skin.

I growled, and curled my upper lip, letting him know that I could kill him. One bite would be all it took.

Instead, I gave him another warning snarl and bared my teeth. I jumped off of him. He stumbled, trying to get up. I barked, and he doubled his pace. He got up and started running. I turned back to Tony, who was backed up against the wall, looking like he would like nothing more than to sink into it.

I put down my lip, and whimpered. His breathing sped up. I heard his heart rate speed up.

"Go away!" He cried out, his voice cracking.

I whimpered again, lowering my head. He backed even more up against the wall.

"Please d-don't hurt me." He whispered.

I approached him, and nuzzled my nose under his arm. He looked down. His heart rate began to go down.

_I won't hurt you, _I thought. Suddenly, he smiled.

"Ziva? Is that your name?"

That's when it came back to me.

The animalistic part of me dissipated, only to be replaced by my all-too-human thinking. I backed up, and, before I knew it, the fur on my paws was melting. Melting. Right into my skin again. I felt slightly uncomfortable as a feeling of pressure descended on my nose, pushing it back into place. My hearing began fade, as well as my super smell.

"Ziva? Ziva, are you okay?"

I was on the ground, on all fours.

"No-no-" I gasped. He came over to me, and knelt by me. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Ziva, that was-" He started.

"I-I don't know." I cut him off. Instead of backing away, he came closer.

"Can I help you?" He asked gently.

"No-umm-no-I have to go!" I cried, running away, leaving Tony standing, alone, in the alley.

At home, I laid on my couch, wondering what in the hell had happened today. I leaned over and picked up my laptop, and opened it. I opened Google and casually typed into the search box "werewolves". At first, a bunch of stupid websites dedicated to Twilight. Then, more supernatural crap about how people thought they had seen werewolves. Finally, after about ten minutes of sifting through random crap, a website. I pulled it up.

_Werewolves_

_Medieval times-Present_

_Werewolf- a lycanthrope. A human being who can change into the form of a wolf and then back again. _

A human being who can change into a wolf and back.

The rest was just about the history and roots of the word.

But I had all I needed. I slammed shut my laptop.

I walked over to my door, and silently locked the door.

I went back to the middle of the room. Then, I realized something.

I had no idea how to transform.

I put a picture of a wolf in my mind. Nothing.

I thought "I wanna be a werewolf." Nope.

I tried everything: chanting over and over "werewolf". Then, after feeling like a complete idiot, I kept going at it. I even resorted to getting on my hands and knees and howling. All that got was a pounding on the door to keep quiet from my neighbors

"Keep it down!" Ms. Anderson cried. "God, what in the world are you doing anyways?"

"Uh…um.." I stuttered. "Practicing for, um, theater!"

"You're in theater?"

Crap.

"You know what? Never mind. Just shut it." I heard footsteps getting softer and softer, until I couldn't hear them.

Whew. That was a close one. Finally, I just shut my eyes in frustration. Until I noticed something.

After the whole ordeal, I felt something. In my head. Call me crazy, but I did. Like another part had been added to my head, almost like a new reflex. Like an internal muscle. I concentrated all my might on the muscle.

Suddenly, I felt it again- the warming, and then the tickling sensation. And then, I was back on all fours. I was going to cry out, but all that came out was a surprised yap.

"Ms. David, I have a little boy who is trying to sleep!" Ms. Anderson was back. "Make your dogs keep it down!"

I covered my mouth with my dark-brown paw.

"Ms. David? Ms. David? Are you okay?"

I wanted to change back, but I had no idea how to.

Wait. What if I tried the muscle again?

I flexed my internal muscle again, and felt the transformation again. Suddenly, I was on all four.

"Yes, Ms. Anderson?" My voice even came sort of hoarse.

"You're okay." She sighed, and I heard footsteps getting softer.

I let out a sigh of relief, leaning against the door.

The next day, I was walking home from the coffee shop again, when, suddenly, I heard tense footsteps. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Ziv-"

"Go away!" I suddenly shouted, pushing Tony away. "Don't talk to me!" I broke into a run.

"Whoa! Ziva! Ziva!" He ran to catch up with me. I forged ahead. I could not let him catch me. My feet pounded the concrete sidewalk. I ducked into an abandoned alley, my only company a mangy black cat.

Suddenly, his hand was on my shoulder again. I turned around to face him.

"Please, Ziva, can we talk?" he begged. His eyes, bright green, held pleading.

I looked him directly in the eye. "I am a freak." I said quietly. "I don't even know how you are not disgusted by me. _I _am disgusted by me." I turned away.

"I'm not." He said quietly. I turned back around, my eyes wide.

"How? _I turn into a wolf! _I am an _animal!" _I whispered hoarsely.

"Because. I do not hate people for their differences." He stared directly into my eyes.

"How can you-" He cut me off by putting a finger to my lips. He backed up. Suddenly, he was buckling over.

"Tony? Tony!" I cried. But I was no longer staring at a boy.

I was staring at a large, dark-brown colored wolf. It's eyes, _bright emerald green, _bore into mine.

"T-Tony?" I whispered. He whimpered, and nudged me. Somehow, I understood.

"Tony, I can't! Not here!" he nudged me again, widening his eyes.

"Fine. But it's not my fault if we get in trouble." I focused on that internal muscle, and concentrated on it.

Suddenly, I felt the familiar sensations of transforming. The warming, the tickling, the falling on all fours.

_Hey, there. _I heard a voice. But it wasn't mine. It had just appeared.

_Hello? _I called back.

_Hey. Hello. I'm here. _The massive wolf nodded his head.

_Holy shit, that's you? _I cried out in my head.

_Yeah. Thought speak. Welcome to the wonderful world of phasing._

_How long have you been doing this? _

The large wolf cocked his head. _Hmmm...maybe around two, three months._

_Why didn't you phase while my coward of a boyfriend was attacking you? _

Tony laughed, a loud, resonating bark. _It wasn't worth it._

* * *

So here I am. And he's flashing me the flirtiest looks while I roll my eyes and wonder "Will we ever find someone like us?"

* * *

**Well? Review please! Another plot bunny. Damn, they are NASTY!**

**-Vi**


	2. Others

_March 16__th_

I was walking down the street, ready to get the hell home.

"Hey there."

I whipped around and saw...my ex-boyfriend.

"Get the hell away from me." I snarled to him.

"Awww, come on, Ziva, I just want to talk!"

"You are an asshole." I spat, walking past him. Suddenly, he shoved me up against the side of the store. I felt my back press against the glass.

"Don't be a bitch." He said, pressing against me. I kicked him in the shins. He grunted.

Suddenly, I heard a growl.

Michael's angry look suddenly turned shocked. "Did you just _growl _at me?"

I guess it was me.

"Yeah." I said confidently.

_Bring it on._

"Bitch." He shoved at me, and I swung out and punched him in the mouth. Suddenly, he stood. He wiped the blood from his lip and raised his fist, ready to hit me, when, suddenly, he buckled.

"I wouldn't do that." A voice growled.

Tony suddenly appeared, holding Michael down with his foot. I clenched my fists, so ready to phase and fully kill him.

"Don't do it." he whispered. "It ain't worth it."

"Oh! Hey, Tony!" Michael said with a chilling smile.

"Leave her alone." He said quietly. "She didn't do anything."

"New boyfriend so soon? Jeez, Ziva, never would've thought you were that much of a slut." Michael sneered.

"Shut up." Tony growled. "I won't hesitate to kick your ass, right here."

"No need, DiNozzo. Mrs. Heartbreak right here has caused me enough pain." he looked to me.

"Says the guy who hurt an innocent man." I said, turning away to set off down the avenue. I heard footsteps hit the concrete.

"Zi, don't you believe a word that sleazebag says." Tony told me.

"I can't believe I dated him." I said. Tony snorted.

* * *

We stood in the small forest clearing. I looked around, but couldn't see anything besides trees.

"Why are we here again?" I asked, brushing aside some grass and sitting down.

"Back in 2005 and 2006, there were reported wolf sightings here, even though they are not indigenous to here." Tony sighed. "I thought 'Hey, maybe we might meet a few of our kind here.' So…here we are." He gestured brightly.

Suddenly, I heard rustling. Twigs snapping. I went into a slight panic.

"Hide!" I cried, shoving Tony into a bush.

We peered out from the bush. Suddenly, out of the clearing emerged…two people. One, a man who looked in his early fifties, had piercing blue eyes, crystalline sapphires, and silver-gray hair. The other was a lady. She, however, had fiery red hair, and deep brown eyes. They were both speaking.

"Hey, Jethro, you remember this clearing?" the woman said.

"Like it was yesterday." He smiled, and kissed the lady on the lips. Tony made a face.

"Ewww." He whispered.

"Grow up!" I whispered back.

"Our first." The man, Jethro, grinned.

"Come on, let's go." The two set off deeper into the forest.

"Let's go." I said suddenly.

"Go where?" Tony asked.

"After them, silly." I said, standing up and brushing myself off.

"Why?"

"Who knows? They could be two of us." I said. I searched for that inner muscle again, and flexed it. Before I knew it, I was braced on four paws. Tony was beside me, shaking his massive head and pawing the ground in anticipation. I jerked my snout towards the forest. He nodded. We both crouched back on massive hind legs and sprung forward. I ran, my paws barely hitting the ground. I felt like I was flying. I stopped, looking around for them.

Suddenly, I heard the lady's giggling again. I pawed the ground where I was. Tony strode over to me, and we both broke the last bush.

There, standing in the place of the people, were a large, silver wolf and another dark-red wolf.

Tony barked unsurely. It was too much to be a coincidence.

The silver wolf barked defensively, his voice deep and commanding. I resisted the urge to bow.

_Who are you? Are you one of us?_

The voice was boss-like, like the bark.

Thinking directly to the voice, I responded.

_Yes, I would guess so._

Suddenly, another voice.

_Ziva, what's going on?_

I flexed the inner muscle. Suddenly, I was standing.

"Well, you know who I am." I sighed.

Tony was suddenly by my side, holding my arm. "Me, too."

Suddenly, the big silver wolf was transforming again. Silver fur melted into skin, but eyes stayed the same. By now, I was convinced the eyes were the one thing that never changed. Now, standing before me, was the man.

"Smart, you, for following us." He said coolly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Your human senses start merging into your wolf senses over time." The woman's voice suddenly said. I turned, and saw the red head standing, brushing off the dirt.

"Well, yes, and you also get the most unexpected urges to eat red meat." The man laughed.

"Who are you?" Tony asked, almost sounding nervous.

"Jethro. Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs to you." The man said. "Only she is allowed to call me Jethro."

The red head smiled. "I'm Jennifer Shepard. You can call me Jenny."

"I'm Tony." Tony winked at her.

"Ziva." I said, rolling my eyes and shaking the woman's hand.

"You guys are new, aren't you?" Jenny said.

"How can you tell?"

"Never seen you around here before. You must be new." Gibbs said.

"So…what? Is this like a gathering ground or something?" I asked.

"Somewhat. Most of our kind retreats here." Jenny said. "The forest is too thick and dense for human senses to navigate."

"Do you know anyone else?" I asked. Jenny shook her head.

"We've been looking ever since we found out we could do this. You are the first people we have met here."

* * *

**I hope this was satisfactory.**

**It better be.**

**Just kidding. Seriously, though, you guys, how was this? Let me know with new, fancy review button!**

**Love you all!**

**-Vi**


	3. Mates And Tresspassers

A/N: Lots of changes. First of all, Ziva is no longer in middle school. They are all adults. I'm getting sick of writing younger versions of the team. Another thing: I tried to stay away from the whole mind-to-mind connection and ultimately did not succeed. I edited the last chapter to fit the mind-speak thingy. I changed everything. GAHHH, just go back and read the fic again.

A/N 2: The last two chapters have been told from Ziva's POV. Now, I'm going to do a third person view.

Okay, now back to our regularly scheduled fanfic :)

* * *

The four wolves were crouched on the side of the highway. The silver wolf stood by the medium brown on one side, and another chocolate brown stood hunched by a dark red.

_Tony, can you hear me? _Ziva called.

_Loud and clear, Ziver._

_So, is Tony your mate? _The red wolf nudged Ziva. Ziva turned to stare at the older wolf.

_Mate?_

_Yeah. You know, life partner, all of that stuff?_

_You mean…like my husband? _Ziva cocked her head.

_In human terms, yes. _Jenny looked over at the silver wolf, who stood on the other side of the highway. _Jethro is my mate. He is mine. I am his. Simple._

Ziva turned back to look at Tony, who was apparently conversing with Jethro. _What does it mean to be a mate? _I asked.

_It means that, basically, you are one. You share a deeper connection, you understand the other more complexly. Me and Jethro met when we were about your age. I was about six months into shifting, him around the same. We were both hanging around Hampton forest, where we just were. We just kind of…found eachother. And we've been together ever since. _

_So have you guys, like…. _Ziva's thought trailed off.

_Have we what? _Jenny turned to Ziva.

_Uh…..mated? _Ziva asked wonderingly. If it was possible, the wolf blushed, her before red face now even redder.

_Umm….yes. _Ziva's massive snout curled up into a huge, wolfy grin.

Across the highway, Tony spoke with the silver wolf.

_So, Gibbs…how are you and Jenny so close? _Tony asked.

_We are mates, _Gibbs responded.

_Mates?_

_Yeah. Specially bonded._

Tony cocked his head. _Explain, please._

_When you meet a certain Phaser, you know. You two understand each other to an extent where you almost are each other. You are one. You feel closer to them. When the other is hurt, you know. It is a lifelong bond. Me and Jenny are mates. We basically have a little piece of each other inside of us._

The medium-brown wolf snorted. _Sounds like something out of a cheesy wolf-horror movie. Or some Nicholas Sparks movie._

_It's more serious than you think. _The silver wolf's sapphire eyes met emerald ones. _I have a feeling you have met yours already._

_Who? _Tony asked, thoroughly perplexed.

_You will know in time. Let's call to the girls, we need to get moving. Traffic gets heavier, and we don't need any people on our tails._

Tony snorted again. _Tails._

_Shut it. _The silver wolf turned to the other side of the highway. _Jenny, let's go._

_All right, Jethro, we're coming! _Jenny called back. She took off, her large strides having her cover ground twice as fast than usual.

Ziva ran behind the older wolf, all the while still thinking.

_Was Jenny right?_

She turned to Tony, who sped up to catch up with her. Chocolate brown eyes met polished emeralds.

_Tony?_

_Yes?_

_Do you know about the whole "mates" thing?_

Tony slowed down just the tiniest bit, but kept his pace. _Yes?_

_Do you wonder? I mean, who yours might be?_

Tony stared at the other wolf.

_Yeah, I do. But when she comes along…I'll know. _Tony started into a sprint, Ziva following him.

_Keep up, you two Probies! _Gibbs barked in front of them.

_Probies?_

_Yeah. It's short for probationary. Or, in this case, probationaries. _The silver wolf playfully bumped the red one, who shoved back.

Suddenly, an agonized howl. It was a wolf, but it was more human than any noise Ziva had heard an animal make. It was pained, like the animal was being hurt, or hit.

Gibbs jumped in front of Jenny protectively. Jenny nudged him aside

_Knock it off, Jethro. I can take care of myself, _Jenny scolded him.

Suddenly, another voice. But none that belonged to us. It was a woman, but she called to us in the same thought-speak manner.

_Help! _She screamed, not seeming to be looking for a certain person._ Help!_

Suddenly, Gibbs dashed off into the forest clearing beside them.

_Jethro! _Jenny cried, dashing after them. Ziva and Tony leapt into the brush, following the older wolves.

* * *

**Ziva's POV:**

We emerged in a clearing. About twenty wolves stood in a huge, lopsided circle. Two wolves, one solid black and one sandy-brown stood in the middle. The black one kept gently pawing the sandy one, who was lying on its side, a large, bloody wound on its nek. Gibbs broke the circle, and jumped into the middle. The black wolf hunched its shoulders, the hair on its back bristling. She growled, and her upper lip curled upward in a menacing snarl.

_Please. I'm just trying to help. _Gibbs said calmly, placing his paw on hers.

_How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you aren't one of them? _It asked, jerking its massive head towards the surrounding wolves. It was the woman.

_I promise. I am part of the Hampton Pack. I just want to help. _He pleaded with her. Slowly, she backed away, but she refused to go more than three feet from him.

_Who are you? _Asked a voice. It sent chills down my spine and bristled the hair on the back of my neck. I turned, growling low in my throat.

Gibbs looked up from the sandy colored wolf. Suddenly, another wolf, black with streaks of white, emerged from the circle.

_This is not your territory, _the wolf said. _They have no right to be here, and neither do you._

_Who are you? _I asked, bracing myself.

_My name is Ray, and this is my territory, and my pack._ He growled, and, immediately the rest of the pack tensed.

_Calm down there, Alpha. Didn't mean to insult you, _Gibbs said. He shot me a warning look. _Now, play nice. They're fresh. They had no idea. _He gestured to the black and sandy wolves.

Ray barked. _No excuse. Ignorance is ignorance._

_Alpha, I'll make you a deal. Let us walk, and our Alpha won't hear about this._

The black and white wolf tensed. _And if I refuse?_

_War between the packs. _The silver wolf inclined his head. _You know how this story ends, Ray. I run and tell our Alpha, who disagrees with you, who then declares war and ends up with both of us losing half our packs. Now, spare us the trouble. Let us walk. The poor kid's beaten up enough. _He jerked his head towards the sandy wolf, who whimpered.

_Fine, Gibbs. You win. But next time…_Ray curled his upper lip, showing a huge set of razor sharp fangs…_I won't be as nice._

Ray howled, and his pack retreated, snarling, back into the depths of the forest.

_What the hell was that? _Tony asked.

_Tilton Forest pack, _Gibbs replied, shoving his massive head under the sandy wolf, and throwing him on his back.

_What were you doing here? _Jenny asked the black wolf. _And who are you?_

The black wolf helped Gibbs get the sandy wolf on his back. _I'm Abby. Me and Timmy were out hunting, and I guessed we passed pack boundaries. _She nodded to the sandy wolf, who whimpered on Gibbs' back.

_They…attacked…me, _the wolf, a man's voice, said quietly.

_Shh, Tim. Save your strength. _The black wolf whimpered, nuzzling the sandy wolf.

_Explain, please, Gibbs, _I asked the older wolf.

_All right. Well, you two were created in Hampton territory, so you are automatically Hampton pack members. Each wolf belongs to a territory. Stray out of yours, or into another's, technically, you're trespassing. I guess you two strayed into Tilton territory._

_Sorry, _the black wolf inclined her head in apology.

_It's okay. Ray's an asshole, anyway. _Jenny sighed.

_Now, what's this about Alphas? _I asked.

_Alphas are just like our animal counterparts. They control and direct the pack. Mostly, they just help in emergency situations, like pack wars or severe depleting or increase of pack population. _Gibbs responded. We emerged onto the side of the highway. _Keep to the shadows, _he advised.

_Who's our alpha? _Tony inquired.

_Leon Vance. He lives in the more Northern part of Hampton. _Gibbs laughed, a low, deep sound that resonating in the empty forest.

_I'm guessing you're not his biggest fan, _Tony snorted.

_No. He can be a complete airhead sometimes. He's very Alpha. _

We arrived in Hampton Forest. Gibbs lightly set down the sandy wolf.

_Hey, there. _Gibbs pawed the younger wolf.

_Hi, _he responded.

_What's your name, boy? _Gibbs asked.

_Tim. Timothy McGee. _The wolf groaned. _Shit, one of Tilton's Pack got me real good._

_What happened? _Gibbs asked, looking at Tim's wound. His neck and side were covered in blood.

The sandy wolf twisted around, wincing slightly. _Well, we went hunting. I saw this deer, and I chased it over the highway. Abby called to me, but I kept going. Suddenly, a big, gray wolf with black streaks and a white wolf came out and attacked me. I tried to fight them off, but they were huge. Next thing I know, one is being pulled off of me, out cold. I see Abby, and I get up, but I've got this big wound, where I was bitten in my neck. Then Ray suddenly comes out of nowhere and drags us to the clearing, and is about to set his pack on us, but that's when you guys got there._

The black wolf nuzzled him.

_Are you two mates? _Gibbs asked. The black wolf nodded.

_I'm sick of this. I'm going back to human. _She said. She shut her eyes, focusing on the muscle.

Suddenly, black fur was melting into pale white skin. Paws turned to delicate hands, painted with black nails. Suddenly, a woman, slightly girl-like, stood before me. She had black hair tied up in pig tails and wore a black skirt with a black tight-fit tee and a dog tag necklace. She smiled at me.

"Come on, your turn!" She cried, gesturing to me. I flexed the muscle, and felt the effects of transforming.

She stared at me. "Wow, you're pretty!" She cried out.

I smiled. "Thanks. Come on, Tony, don't be a baby."

I heard the brown wolf yip quietly. Suddenly, a hand was on my shoulder.

"Are you his mate?" She asked me quietly.

"No!" I cried, blushing.

"Come on, Timmy." She said quietly. Suddenly, the sandy wolf was transforming. I watched as the sandy fur turned into skin, paws into hands and feet, and a long snout into a human face. I was staring down at a man. He wore an MIT shirt and navy jeans. He had sandy-brown hair, just like his wolf self. He got up, and immediately grabbed his neck.

"I still say you're a fast healer." Abby said, pulling him into an embrace.

"Aww, Abs." He hugged her back.

"All right, love birds, knock it off." Gibbs said, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Aww, Jethro, don't you remember when we were like that?" Jenny asked, taking his hand. The gruff face cracked a smile.

"Let's get going. My car's in the parking lot. I can drop you all off at home." Gibbs said, striding through the forest, Jenny close behind him.

"Thanks." Me and Tony said together. Abby giggled.

* * *

**Well, what you thinking? Let me know with the little button down there. You know, the one that says REVIEW in big, pretty, bold letters?**

**Love you all, read and REVIEW!**

**-Vi**


	4. Pack Loyalty

_BANG. BANG._

Ziva rolled over in her bed, her eyes still closed.

_BANG. BANG._

She blinked groggily. She leaned over and checked her clock: Midnight.

Another bang came from her door.

She sat up abruptly. She quietly took her gun out from under her pillow. Being a Mossad agent for so long may have caused her a lot of harm, but it taught her some important things. One of those things was, no matter what, always keep a loaded gun under your pillow.

She tiptoed towards the door.

_WHAM!_

She threw it open, pointing her gun at the door.

"Ziva! What the hell?"

There stood Tony, clutching his nose.

"Whoops. Sorry, Tony." She said, lowering the gun.

"I'm not even gonna ask. Anyways, I should probably tell you why the hell I'm showing up at your door in the middle of the night. Gibbs called me. Wants to meet in the forest."

"Gibbs wants to meet us in the forest in the middle of freaking night." Ziva repeated incredulously.

"Yeah. Come on!" he said, grabbing her arm and leading Ziva out into the night.

They were walking on the highway. Finally, Ziva stopped.

"Can we phase already?" She complained. "My feet hurt."

Tony looked around. "Yeah. Just…go in the bush or something."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm using the bathroom."

"Yeah, well, just like it, I think not being seen would be a good idea."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes again and strode into the bush. A few seconds later, a dark figure came out. Tony felt her wet nose nudge him.

"All, right, all right." He went into the bush. A few seconds later, another figure emerged.

_Let's go, _Tony said, his green eyes slicing through the darkness, meeting hers.

They ran along the side of the highway, padded paws barely touching the ground.

Suddenly, a howl broke the night's silence. It would be barely audible through human ears, but through the wolf's sharper-than-razor hearing, it was loud and clear.

_That way, _Ziva gestured, shoving her massive head towards Hampton forest.

_Gibbs! Gibbs! _Tony called into the forest.

_Here! _The voice was faint, but they could hear it. _In the same clearing!_

The dark shadows of the hulking wolves crept along the nearly empty highway. They shrank into the forest, unseen and unheard.

_You made it, _said a voice. The form of Gibbs' large silver wolf came out of the shadows of trees and approached them.

_What's this about, Gibbs? _I asked him.

_Since you two are newest members of the Hampton pack, we need to introduce you to the Alpha, _he said. _Tonight, the pack is meeting._

The deep red wolf came out of the shadows, joining Jethro.

_This way, _she said, walking into the depths of the forest. The other three wolves followed her, their eyes glowing in the darkness of the early morn.

After what seemed like hours of walking, they reached a clearing. Ziva's jaw dropped at what she saw.

More than a hundred wolves stood in the clearing, milling around. A cluster of voices suddenly entered Ziva's head, all different in tone, ranging from old men to teenage girls. She looked over and she saw even what looked like wolf cubs, tumbling and laughing. She could hear them laughing and talking.

_Some get it young,_ Gibbs said, answering Ziva's unspoken (or, rather, unthought-of) question.

Suddenly, a larger voice, larger than all the others, broke the chatter. Everything was silent, aside from a few whispers of _Alpha._

_This meeting is called to order! _The voice commanded. All of the wolves sank their heads. Ziva quickly copied. She sat beside Tony, Gibbs, and Jenny.

She saw a huge, black and brown streaked wolf standing. She assumed he was the one speaking. _Let's begin pack meeting. First order of business- new members. I've been alerted that we have new members of the Hampton pack?_

**Ziva's POV:**_  
_

_That's your cue, _Gibbs whispered to me and Tony. He stood. _Here, Alpha Vance. I have them._

_Thank you, Gibbs, _the wolf responded, eyeing Gibbs with the slightest bit of suspicion and hostility. He looked directly at me and Tony.

_Introduce yourselves. _He gestured for us to come up beside him.

I went first, standing beside him. _My name is Ziva David. I am a new phaser._

Tony stepped beside me. _Tony DiNozzo. Also new._

_Then we have to swear you in, _The Alpha declared. _We'll start with the lady. Ms. David, come here._

I came to him. He placed his large, streaked paw on mine.

_As you all know, the swearing in happens when the phaser is eighteen, or gains their powers. _He shifted his paw on mine.

_Full name?_

_Ziva Rivka David._

_Do you, Ziva Rivka David, swear that you will do the following: keep the secret of phasers, be loyal to your pack, and not attack humans, even if provoked? _

_Yes, _I responded.

_As soon as I secure the connection, you will be bonded to the Hampton pack, and under my jurisdiction. You may only mate with wolves in this pack. If you go outside of pack borders and into another's, we will not be confirmedly able to rescue you. Understood?_

_Yes sir, _I said.

_Then I will secure the connection, and you will be officially bonded into this pack._

His paw warmed on mine. Suddenly, I felt that internal muscle again. It felt like was being grasped by something. Suddenly, I felt more linked, as hard as it is to describe. Like I was more in touch with the wolf muscle. I could hear the voices around me more clearly._ Sir, your turn._

He repeated the same with Tony, repeating the swears and terms and the bonding.

_You two are officially part of Hampton pack, by swearing of Alpha Vance. _

The crowd bowed their heads respectfully.

_You may exit._

We went back into the pack.

_Second order of business…_Vance suddenly snarled and barked. _Bring him out._

Suddenly, there were sounds. Barking and then fierce growling. Out of the trees, three wolves appeared. Two had ropes clenched in their jaws, pulling forward the middle one. The ropes were knotted around the middle wolf's front legs. He was brindle, speckled with gray, black and white amongst brown fur. He was yanking back, snarling and growling. I could hear his thought-voice shouting in protest, yelling obscenities as he was dragged into the middle of the clearing. Some of the mother wolves ushered the children away, to play in the bushes.

Vance slowly approached the thrashing wolf. _State your name, _he growled.

The thrashing wolf stopped. He looked up at Vance. Suddenly, his lips parted, curving into a sinister grin, even as a wolf.

_You know who I am, Vance. I crossed your borders, and fought someone of your scumbag pack. And left her for dead. _His twisted smirk became wider.

Vance openly snarled. _You dirty mutt, _he snapped. _You killed a high-ranking pack member. You killed a beta wolf. Now answer me your name!_

_Gabriel. Gabriel Shearheart. _

_What's a beta wolf? _I asked Gibbs privately.

_Wolf right under Alpha. Can take place of the Alpha if they are killed. _Gibbs answered me.

_I didn't say she was dead. Just that I left her for it._

_You know what this means, don't you? _

_What does this mean, o mighty Alpha? _The man sneered. The wolves on either side of him yanked their ropes so that the wolf in the middle was forced down.

_It means we will either imprison you for life or kill you, _Vance said, shoving his face into the other wolf's.

_What about the humans? They will know, _the wolf said. However, he sounded unsure.

Vance shrugged, massive shoulders rising and falling. _Missing man, hasn't been seen. Was never found._

_Well, I don't care-_

_YOU KILLED HER! _Vance suddenly screamed. He bared his teeth and barked. _SHE IS DEAD AND BECAUSE OF YOU!_

_I did not kill Caitlin Todd, Vance. I just left her for dead._

_Take him to the cells. I can't look this scumbag in the eye. _Vance spat, looking at the wolf. _We will execute him later._

The other wolves forced him up, dragging him back into the woods.

_That was terrifying, _I said to Tony. He nodded. I looked at him. _Do you know this Caitlin girl?_

He paused before answering me. _Yes. We were close friends. Very close._

_Why haven't I heard of her before?_

He shrugged. _Guess it just didn't come up._

* * *

**All right, that's it for this chap!**

**Please, guys, review! Review! It's so easy now! Just type what you want down there!**

**Awesome, see you guys later!**

**-Vi**


	5. The Antebellum

_I win!_

_Shut up. You cheated, _Ziva growled. She curled her upper lip and snarled.

_Hey, not my fault you didn't see the tree root and you ate shit._

Ziva rolled her big brown eyes, and padded past the tree. Tony playfully bumped her shoulder.

_Hey, don't get all downer on me now, _he said. _C'mon, cheer up! It's meeting day!_

_Right. I'm supposed to be absolutely thrilled to roll out of bed at one in the morning and walk through a dark forest with you. Absolutely wonderful, Tony._

_Aww, but, Zi, you get to run free! Let go of life for a little bit. _Tony looked around, sniffing. _I think we're early. I'm gonna phase back._

Tony morphed back into himself. He stood up and stretched, yawning. Ziva stayed in wolf form, and glared at him.

"Come on, now, don't be like that." Tony said, walking over and scratching her behind the ears. Ziva twitched her head, and growled once. Tony smiled.

"Thanks."

Ziva melted back into her human form. She cracked her neck and popped her knuckles.

Tony would never say it aloud, but, goddamn, she was GORGEOUS. Even at this hour, her eyes, dark and brown, were full of fire. Her hair, slightly windswept and tussled from sleeping, should be gross, but it was a sexy look on her. and the baggy hoodie and sweatpants didn't help that image. She wasn't one to commonly wear exposing stuff, but the little bit of caramel skin that showed from her flat stomach between the hoodie and sweatpants was definitely tantalizing.

"Tony?"

Tony suddenly realized he had been staring at Ziva for the past few minutes.

"Tony, are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

He blushed. "I'm fine, Zi. Just tired."

She raised an eyebrow. "Fine then." She looked around. "God, where is Gibbs?"

_Why don't you try craning your neck a little more, David?_

Ziva turned, and a solid silver wolf sat there, staring at her with intense blue eyes.

_Come on, we're going for a run. _

Three wolves bounded through the forest together- one solid, deep brown, one chestnut brown, and one silver.

_Where are we headed, Gibbs?_

_The meeting place. Alpha Vance has a request._

_Vance, speaking to the lowlies? _Tony chuckled roughly.

_He needs us now, _Gibbs said, without breaking stride.

Ziva didn't like the sound of that.

_Why does he need us? Why now?_

_Calm down, David, I'll explain as soon as we get to the place. Now, come on, pick up the pace. _Gibbs lengthened his bounds, spreading to nearly his entire body length. Tony copied, his paws barely scraping the grass. They neatly dodged tree roots and rocks, sprinting across the dark forest. The mind connection was silent.

_Brake brake BRAKE BRAKE! _Gibbs cried. _God, DiNozzo!_

_Sorry, boss._

_Boss?_

_Yeah...can I call you boss?_

_Sure. I like that._

_Alright then...boss._

_Anyways, _Gibbs looked around. _McGee? Abby?_

_Here, Gibbs! _A cry came through the woods, and a black and sandy wolf came out into the clearing. The moonlight bounced off of Abby's black fur, and her green eyes shined with anticipation. _Gibbs, you left me a message about some message from Vance. What are you talking about?_

_Give me a second. I've been practicing my projection skills, I think I can project it clear enough._

_Projection? _Tony asked.

_Yeah. You know the mindspeak connection? Well, if that's like a phone call, then this is like video chat. It's a projection of memories. I'm still working at it- you have to have a clear version of the memory, and be able to focus on it completely._

Gibbs grimaced, and shut his eyes.

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs, don't you dare start the war party without me! _

A massive red wolf came running into the moonlight, panting.

Gibbs chuckled. _Wouldn't dream of it, Jen._

_Thank you! _She cried, still panting. _Go ahead, show off._

Gibbs went back to concentrating. His face screwed, almost in agony. Ziva resisted the urge to ask if he was okay.

Then, the strangest feeling. Like, when you picture a memory, but it wasn't her own. But it felt like it.

She recognized Leon's black and brown patterned fur, the strict posture of an Alpha.

_Gibbs, I have an important message for you. I tried meeting with Tilton's leader, Cruz, but he's adamant that Shearheart broke no laws, that it was Todd who bypassed boundaries and got herself injured. He refuses to hear differently. They are calling us on treason. I left with his men growling at my heels. They want to declare war, Gibbs. The only way I can see solving this is to get Caitlin back, to prove Shearheart's guilt. Maybe he will accept and punish his pack, not ours. I need you to find her. _

Leon now looked sad.

_Wow. Caitlin was a loved character, _she noted privately, careful not reveal her thoughts to the rest of the pack, who apparently knew Caitlin.

_Goodbye, Gibbs. Make sure to relay the message._

The projection ended, and Gibbs shook his head, as if trying to clear it.

_We need to find Kate, guys. It's our chance of peace, _Tony stated immediately.

_Calm down, DiNozzo. But I do agree. We can't let our tempers flare. We need to stay low in case Cruz decides something stinks. We need to find Kate covertly and without a mess being made._

_But, Gibbs...if Tilton really _is _that vicious, _McGee gulped, _how do we even know Kate is alive, let alone okay?_

Gibbs' expression darkened. His sharp blue eyes turned stormy.

_We don't, Tim. I don't know if you're religious, but now would be a good time to start praying._

Gibbs turned to the rest of the pack. _We need to find her most recent scent, however old it may be. Then, we have to try to follow it. It might be our chance of finding her. _

Gibbs stepped back, and howled. The noise was high pitched, like a distress call, but not so urgent.

They waited in silence, until another howl, nearly identical.

_Vance knows we accept, _Gibbs said curtly.

No one had actually verbally agreed to the mission, but we knew we didn't have a choice.

_Why us, though? _Tony asked.

Gibbs looked at Tony.

_Because, Tony, we're his only hope. You don't know what I've done, and what I can make you capable of doing. _

He turned to the west.

_Pack boundaries, Northwest Borderline, where Tilton meets Hampton. Kate's scent was last there, where she was taking a patrol around the Alpha section. Always stick with someone. Tilton would love to take out another pack member._

Ziva instinctively floated towards Tony. He was the one who she had known longest and, besides, he seemed to be the one who knew Kate best, if not fairly well.

_Alright, move out. _

They approached the border line, and Ziva could feel it. The connection to her pack was weaker here, and she knew the moment she crossed the line it would disappear completely.

Tony put his nose to the ground, searching for her scent. Suddenly, he squinted.

_Boss, I got something, _he called out into the darkness.

_You picked up her scent? _Ziva asked.

_Yeah, come here, so you know what it is._

Ziva walked over, and sniffed the ground briefly. It smelled of coffee and gunpowder, but there was also something sweet about it...just a little hint of chocolate?

It wasn't strong, either, just a faint whiff, but it was enough to be noticed.

Ziva lifted her head.

_It leads over the borders, but off not into Tilton. More off, out there. No man's land?_

_I doubt it. No man's land is dangerous. All powers are severed there and- _Tony cut himself off. _All powers and pack ties are severed there, _he spoke, almost in a trance.

_Gibbs, we got something. Northwest boundary opening. _Tony spoke into the blackness.

_What is it?_

_Boss, Ziva found Kate's scent leads past ours and Tilton's boundaries._

_I don't play guessing games, DiNozzo, _Gibbs growled into the thought speak connection.

_Okay. Point is, boss, all pack ties are severed out there, in no man's land. Kate wouldn't be able to communicate with us and technically the land belongs to no one. It's the perfect assault spot._

Gibbs was silent for a moment as he processed this. _Good work. Call McGee and Abby. We'll rendezvous where you guys are. See you in a minute._

The six wolves gathered in the clearing.

_God, Gibbs, I don't wanna linger, this place is giving me the creeps. And it takes a lot to creep Abigail Sciuto out, _the black wolf whimpered. The sandy one brought her a little closer, and the whimpering eased.

_Alright. When we cross, ties will be severed temporarily. Thought speak won't work. If you've found something, bark three times. If in danger, howl once. Stick with your partner, don't separate at any costs. Clear?_

_Crystal, _Tony nodded. Ziva shuffled towards him, barely noticeable in the dark.

Gibbs' silver head nodded. Ziva could tell he was concerned, and she went out on a limb and guessed that it wasn't normal for him to worry.

Ziva looked out, to the border edge. She padded towards it, and felt a clench in her gut, almost pulling her back. There was another glow, but much darker. Ziva felt it was hostile, and she guessed that's where Tilton boundaries began. As she stepped over the boundary line, she realized it was much darker out here. The faint glow coming from their territory flickered, a light she was leaving behind. She felt empty inside, from the lack of mind-connection, like a phone left on a dial tone. Ziva got closer to Tony, brushing shoulders with him. He nosed her shoulder, and her tensed posture relaxed a little.

They put their noses to the ground, sniffing, trying to find another whiff of Kate's scent. Tony searched almost in a frenzy, furiously looking for her scent. Ziva could tell he cared about her so much. For some reason, this made her sad. She had no idea why.

Suddenly, three soft, yet confident barks echoed off in the distance. Tony lifted his head, and met Ziva's eyes. They nodded, and took off in the direction of the noise.

They approached the sandy and black wolves. McGee nodded them forth, and they picked up the pace. McGee was sniffing the ground intensely, and the two joined. Gibbs took one sniff, looked forward, and ran ahead, into the darkness. Jenny automatically trailed him. The four remaining bounded after. Kate's scent got stronger and stronger with every leap.

The silver wolf suddenly stopped. Kate's scent was strong here, but no wolf. Gibbs looked around. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon, turning the sky magnificent pinks and oranges.

Tony, frustrated, stomped the ground. He kicked up dirt, his eyes blazing. Ziva had never seen him so angry. Tony snarled angrily, and clenched his jaw, and strode off back towards the boundaries. Ziva turned after him, her eyes burning with tears. He loved her so much, cared about her so deeply. She turned back, and the black wolf widened her eyes in concern, and nudged her shoulder.

Suddenly, one, lone howl erupted in the darkness, from where Tony had ran.

Ziva whipped around, and, without even thinking about it, took off in the direction, though Gibbs barked angrily in protest.

She ran and ran and ran, her feet barely hitting the ground. She huffed, and her muscles screamed in protest, threatening to lock up, but she didn't care. She forced them forward, refusing to give up. The howl echoed again, and gritted her teeth and forced them faster. She didn't care what he had done, who he did or didn't love- he was her partner, and she knew it.

She turned a bend, and saw Tony being dragged into Tilton borders by a brown wolf with a deep scar on his left hip, so deep that it never really healed. he had malicious, evil eyes that made Ziva's blood run cold, and she immediately knew he was no friend. She ran up to the very edge of the boundary, but dared not cross.

_Crossing borders again? Thought you Hampton puppies would learn that by now._

Ziva snarled at him, but could project nothing back.

_For your information, I'm Alpha Cruz's Gamma. Since beta Shearheart was rudely taken by your pack, I'm filling in for him. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Saleem Ulman. And is this your little friend? _He asked. He pressed his talon-like claws deeper into Tony's throat. Tony choked and sputtered, and Ziva barked.

Suddenly, the black wolf with silver streaks came up behind Saleem.

_Alpha Cruz! _Ulman cried out.

_Ulman, what're you doing out here?_

_Patrol, sir, and one of the Hampton scum passed the boundary!_

_He's lying! _Ziva tried to cry out, but it was like she wasn't there. Ray looked coldly at her.

_These two again? Vance, that mutt. He's put you up to this. He's out to get my pack. _He stepped right up to the boundary and snarled, but all Ziva did was straighten her back and curl her upper lip, showing off her fangs.

_You let Alpha Vance know that this was the last time. This needs to to end. You let Vance know he's got forty eight hours to prepare for war. Forty eight hours, pup. You're lucky I'm being so generous. Not that it will help. We will annihilate you in matter of mere hours._

Tony looked up, gashes lining his neck and one right over his eyelid. Ulman shoved him over the boundary line. He smiled evilly.

_Run along, pups. And you do me a favor? You tell Vance that Saleem is coming back. And tell him this time, I'm bringing war._

* * *

**_READ AND REVIEW!  
_**

**_-Vi_**


End file.
